The Past and the Future
by Tahirah blade
Summary: Authored By my friend Jasmin. He Forgot her but she never forgot him. YamiOc


Hey I'm Jasmine and unfortunately my computer won't let me write stories on so my good friend Tahirah is letting me use her account for my stories. As everyone says I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters the only people I own is Isis, Gabrielle to an extent (she's based on Kisara who is an actual character just she's the reincarnation), Maharet, Makera, Betsy, Barkuo and a couple others. So the rest belong to the manga and show. Anyway I'm babbling hope you like.

THE PAST AND THE FUTURE

3000 YEARS AGO

Pharaoh Atemu had to pick a bride in a month for his 16th birthday and people always told him to pick one of royal blood. ' I hate the last 2 months' Atemu thought ' the girl has to be of royal blood but I'm pharaoh so I can pick who ever I want…' suddenly his thoughts were disrupted

" A thousand apologies Pharaoh" a stout old women said well she bowed

" Get up and no need to apologize Barkuo and please get up of the floor I need to see a pretty face today" Atemu said with a big smile on his face. Barkuo started to blush as she got up of the floor and dusted herself a little.

" Well Pharaoh you do know you are such a flirt with the lady's" Barkuo said with a smile " Well back to business…" but before she could finish Atemu cut in

" Let me guess you got me more lady's to look at to see if they would be my wife?" Atemu said his throat had all of a sudden gotten dry he could tell he was nervous. But Barkuo just shook her head no and Atemu was in shock.

" Well Pharaoh we found someone in the market using magic and we thought this person could work for you" she said with a big huff

" Well bring this person in," Atemu said with a more confused look on his face and Barkuo waved at the door ' I wonder why they think I need someone to work for me who could tell the future. They know I don't believe in that stuff' he thought then the doors opened to his throne room. It looked like 4 guards were trying to hold this person down.

" Hey get off of me you creeps" a girl's voice could be heard throughout out the room as a guard went flying into a wall. " Hey Atemu tell your goons to let go of me!" the girl screamed as a second guard went flying. Atemu looked shocked no one ever called him that any more everyone in the room looked shocked to. Then he held his hand in the air and everything went quite and he told the guards to leave with just a look. The girl then got up and Atemu immediately fell in love. His throat went even dryer and he thought his heart was skipping every other beat.

" Hey thanks Pharaoh know I'm just going to leave now," the girl said

" Well don't I at least get your name?" Atemu asked

" Well I have many names. My mother hated me so she didn't really give me one. But some may call me a sorceress, others call me a bitch the people on the street call me there savior, well I call myself Isis." She said slinking up to Atemu like a cat and sat on his throne. Barkuo looked so shocked she looked like she was about to faint. ' She knows she's playing a dangerous game and she doesn't look at all worried' Atemu thought as Isis was drawing little circles on the throne. She then got up and whispered into Atemu's ear " You know I don't want to work here so as long as I don't have to live here you can call me what ever you like" she said he could feel her breath in his ear.

" Well you can live here but you don't have to work for me." Atemu said. He then looked at her and noticed she had crimson red eyes and aqua green hair. He had never seen anyone with weird or different looking hair and eyes. But yet again the Pharaoh himself had violet eyes and golden blonde bangs his hair was black and spiked with golden blonde strikes down the middle and red on the outside of the spike. " Well why don't you eat first?" he said to Isis pointing to the fruit bowl beside his throne. She then walked over to it and her eyes went blood red and her hair a really dark green almost black and put her hand over the bowl.

" Do you know that one of your fruits is poisoned?" she asked the pharaoh. " If you can guess which one is poisoned I will work for you if you guess wrong someone in the palace will die because they ate the fruit that was deadly." She added as she went and sat back down on the throne plus her hair and eyes went back to normal at the same time. Atemu looked at Isis then at the fruit bowl.

" It's the fruit on your right." He said with confidence.

" Correct. Now I'm all yours." Isis said with a sexy smile on her face.

" Well know let me show you around your new home." Atemu said. As he took out his hand and Isis took it as he showed her around the palace. It was now almost dinner and Atemu was about to lean in and kiss her before she got dressed but Atemu's favorite cousin came whizzing by and skidded down the hall and turned around and this time stopped at where Atemu and Isis were standing.

" Hello I'm Set Atemu's cousin and favorite advisor." Seto said panting as he held his hand out and Isis took it.

" Pleased to meet you Set. Atemu has been talking about you for almost the whole tour." Isis said with a smile. Set then took his one hand out from behind his back and pulled out a dress " This is for you the maids wanted me to give it to you." Set said. Isis nodded gave a quick thanks and see you at dinner look and went into her room to change.

" So how do you like her Set?" Atemu asked

" She's pretty but you got to remember you can only marry royalty." Set said as a sad smile danced across Atemu's face Set hated it when his best and only friend was sad.

' Hmmm I don't like how this is on the shoulder' Isis thought as she was fiddling with her new dress that Set gave her to wear to dinner. ' I think I'll make it go off the shoulders' she thought then snapped her fingers and it then went of the shoulder showing a tattoo of the 'eye of horus' on her left collarbone. Isis then left the room and walked to the throne where they were eating supper. Isis noticed that when she walked in people stared at her and people where pointing at her clothes. Her hair was down and behind the ears the arms of her dress were of the shoulders showing her tattoo then there was a gold band under her breast pointing up making her breast look 2 times bigger then the already were. The dress was very snug around her womanly curves and right below her waste line was a belt like thing that looked like what she had under her breasts except upside down. She spotted Atemu and he waved to her to come over to him and sit down and that's what she did.

" Well Pharaoh were did you find this piece of shit?" asked a man sitting to Isis left.

" She isn't a piece of shit as you so call her she's the new sor…" he said but couldn't finish the sentence do to Isis drawing little circles on his leg she the muttered something and winked as the man started to float in the air.

" What the…" the man said

" Tttt." Isis said " Lady in the room. Next time you don't say something bad about me or I'll make you go up in a puff of smoke and eat your soul for dinner." She said as she stood up and started twirling him around. " Got that!" She screamed as she flung him across the room there was a loud crash as he went into the wall.

" Yep" the man said very faintly as Isis went and sat down.

" Good" she said then left the room and Atemu ran after her. Leaving Set to explain what had just happened.

" Umm." He said " New sorceress." He said then left the room to.

" Hey why did you do that to Otto?" Atemu said to Isis. But when she turned around to face him he noticed she was rubbing her eyes and her face was wet and puffy with red streaks. " Hey why you crying?" Atemu asked.

" I'm not c-c-crying" Isis said as she burst out in tears. All she did was hug Atemu and he held he very close to him he started to talk but Isis surprisingly gave him a kiss Atemu thought she tasted like sweet honey and the way she kissed was just so sweet and innocent. He then wanted more. And he started to kiss her back but very tenderly he then licked her lips hoping to enter her mouth she then opened her mouth to let his tongue in. Their tongues then started to touch and started exploring each other's mouths and wanted complete dominance over the other. They then pulled away to catch there breaths. " You got what you wanted?" Isis asked whipping her eyes away of tears. A smile then danced on Atemu's face

" You happened so yes I got what I wanted," he said and they started to kiss more passionately as they stumbled down to Atemu's room and after half an hour they got there and it took 10 extra minutes just to open the door. They then closed the door and feel to the bed kissing only because of there need for each other.

Two weeks have past since Isis outburst and she's been calmer since well that night. At least twice a day they made-out and sleep together once every 2 days and nobody will know except for now.

" I have a right to see her. As her mother!" a woman's voice was heard outside the door. But Atema and Isis were to busy with each other to even notice that the doors were opening and Barkuo was in front of the line and then she saw it. Isis was sitting on Atemu's lap very cuddly and her arms around his neck and Atemu with his one hand on her hip and the other one on her thigh. " Wait to go sweetie." Said the woman as she started to walk up to the pharaoh and his lover but the guards held her back it wasn't till then that the 2 love birds noticed that they had company and Isis fell of Atemu's lap.

" I'm just going to be umm going now." Isis said very uncomfortably but Atema grabbed her hand before she could get away and pulled her onto his lap.

" Umm. Pharaoh." Barkuo started to say but couldn't she looked as if she was going to have a heart attack but she pressed on " this is or so she says Isis mother." At that point Isis looked as red as you can get from blushing but now the blushing turned to anger.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Isis roared as she got up from Atema's lap. She looked like she was about to start a killing spree when Barkuo said mother.

" Ahhh. Just like you always were. Getting mad at people for only telling the truth." A woman said with midnight black.

" You know you only came because you found out I was in love with the pharaoh!" Isis said. She said it with so much hate towards her mother but such passion so Atema would know its true. Every ones mouths were open wide just staring at the mother then to the daughter Isis then to Atema with his mouth his mouth open in surprise slowly turning into a huge smile as Atema and Isis's friends walked in. Which included Otto with a big bruise down the left side of his face along with Set, Mokuba, Serenity, Jono, Mai, Bakura, D-man, Tristen, and Anzu.

" Look's like your brother is here to." She said trying to go up and hug Bakura but he pulled away and went up and stood beside Isis.

" I'm not you're son anymore." Bakura said his mother looked appalled by what her son had just said. " You gave up that right when you had me and Isis and gave us to the temple." He spat his voice was laced with venom every word he spoke to his mother added more and more venom.

Plus everyone except Set, Isis, Atemu and Barkuo looked shocked by the whole Bakura being Isis brother.

" Okay people just shhh." Atemu said sitting down. Slowly letting everything sink in about Isis loving him and all.

" So Pharaoh do you know why they call Bakura 'the king of thieves'?" the mother asked. Only to get Bakura and Isis looking like they were about to pounce if the mother was going to say something. Atemu could only shake his head no. " Well I'll tell." She had a sly smile playing on her lips. " He's the future king of our people and Isis well Isis is the princess and the future heir to the shadow realm. She's a daughter that makes a mother proud." She said. Isis and Bakura looked so pissed of; if looks could kill then the mother would have been 6 feet under and deader the dead.

" You!" Isis said pointing her finger at her mother. " You abandoned me when you found out I was the one to end our peoples legacy before it sent the world into utter destruction. So you gave me and Bakura up to the priests at the temple."

Beep Beep Beep

Yugi woke up with a start and ended up falling on the floor in a heap of spiky black, blonde and red hair, Spiderman p.j's, and white bed sheets. Yugi reached his small hand up and pushed down on the alarm clock to turn it off. Yami then came out of the millennium puzzle and became corporal as Yugi put the puzzle on his neck.

" You know Yugi that's the farthest we have gone for this dream you know." Yami stated as he and Yugi got dressed. They then both went down ate breakfast like mostly every 15 year old would then headed off to school. Both went to school and took their respected seats and the day went by without any excitement. That's until the end of school.

" Really I think we should go to a pizza parlor." Bakura stated as he, Yami, Yugi, Seto, Joey, Tristen, Duke and Tea walked around Domino. Seto just smirked he'd only been hanging with them for a while but he already felt like they were his best friends. That's when they spotted it Hirutani and his gang but what surprised them most was one he had all his teeth and no scars and he had a girl hanging off him. The girl had aqua green hair and crimson red eyes and a very curvy body. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with her bangs pushed behind each ear. Then on her ears she had 7 Piercings on her left ear and 5 one the right. She then had on a green corset that ended an inch above her bellybutton showing of her flat stomach and golden bellybutton ring. And her pants were midnight black flare jeans as well she wore black skater shoes on her feet. As well she was wearing a Domino High boys uniform jacket. The girl then kissed Hirutani and then ran towards the group as Hirutani and his group walked off in the direction of the warehouses. As soon as they were out of site her face scrunched up as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand then wiped the back of her hand on her jacket.

"Hey" she said her voice was soft and beautiful. They all just looked at her like what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here looks on their faces well except for Bakura.

"Hey Isis got the cards." He said as an evil Yami-Bakura smirk appeared on his face.

"You know it bro." She said pulling out 3 duel monster's card " The sacred one's power."

Well that's chappie one how'd you like it please read and review and flames are good they help me get better and pyro just loves playing with them.


End file.
